familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Isaac Jackson (1665-1751)
}} Isaac Jackson was born in 1665 in Old Castle, County Meath, Ireland. He and his family lived in Ireland for many years, before he immigrated to America in 1725. In America, Isaac owned a large estate and was a leader at the Society of Friends in his local area. Early life and marriage Isaac Jackson was born in 1665 in Old Castle, County Meath, Ireland to Anthony Jackson, Jr. and an unknown mother. Isaac was educated in the principles of the Society of Friends, and was known as an exemplary and consistent member of the Society. Isaac married Ann Evans on November 29, 1696 in Old Castle, Meath, Wicklow, Ireland. They had ten children, of which three were named after Isaac. The first two died young, but Isaac was persistent to keep the name in the family. His youngest son, named Isaac, lived to adulthood. Around 1706/7, they moved to Ballitore, County Kildare, Ireland, nearby the Carlow Meeting House, where Isaac was a member. In an old memoir, it is said of Isaac and Ann Jackson that "they were Friends in good esteem, who, by their industry and care, in part by farming, but principally in the weaving business, maintained their large family with reputation." Immigration As Isaac and Ann grew older, they looked to America as a future home. Their eldest child, Rebecca, had already gone there in 1718, to New London Township in Chester County, now in Pennsylvania, and lived there with her husband, Jeremiah Starr. The Starr family was said to have found a better life in America, and Isaac and Ann considered it. According to a memoir, their thoughts regarding immigration were "under weighty consideration." They considered immigration for several years, and informed their friends about it. According to the memoir, "While they were under exercise and concern of mind, and desirous that best wisdom might direct, Isaac had a dream or vision to this import--that having landed in America he traveled a considerable distance back into the country till he came to a valley between two hills. Through this valley ran a pretty stream of water. The prospect and situation of the place seemed pleasant, and, in his dream, he thought his family must settle there, though a wilderness unimproved." Isaac and Ann decided to go to America. They left Dublin in 1725 on the Slizargh (NOT the Lizar) and arrived at New Castle, now in Delaware, on September 11, 1725. Life in America The family proceeded to go to the house of Jeremiah and Rebecca Starr, on a farm in New Garden, Chester County, Pennsylvania. Isaac's dream had come true, as the memoir states, "was informed of such a place near. He soon went to see it, which to his admiration so resembled what he had a foresight of, that it was a cause of joy and thankfulness." He saw an area of land on a hillside, nearby a spring. He dreamed that not only he, but also his descendants, would occupy the land. Isaac and his family settled on a 400-acre tract of land, in a valley. There, he, with the help of his sons, built a cabin. Isaac had brought with him from Ireland, a certificate of membership from the Carlow Meeting House to the New Garden Meeting House, for himself and his wife. Soon after, Isaac was appointed an overseer, and later, an elder of that meeting house. He continued to be elder of the meeting house until he resigned in 1744, at the age of 79. Isaac died in May 1751 in London Grove, Pennsylvania. In accordance with his will, he gave his eldest American son William the bulk of his entire estate. # Proceedings of the Sesque-centennial Gathering of the Descendants of Isaac and Ann Jackson: At Harmony Grove, Chester Co., Pa., Eighth Month, Twenty-fifth, 1875. Together with the Family Genealogy # Immigration of Irish Quakers to Pennsylvania by Albert Cook Myers Category:Upgraded from info page Category:Born in Ireland